Forgiven but Forsaken
by MyXRespectXForXKyogre-sama
Summary: Songfic and Flare's POV. After talking with a deity, she has stepped into the bright world to take place in a war only to have one of her comrads betray her. Song is Forgiven by Disturbed. Rated M for violence and language. You have been warned.


_**Author notes: **This happens about six hundreds years from the main storyline before the Great Flood so the land is more vast and everything. This is my first first-person fic I've done so I don't know if it's bad or good. Let me know but only with constructive critism. P. S. It begins with a flashback too._

_--_

Forgiven but Forsaken

_Forgiven To Me  
You're Forgiven To Me  
You're Just Another Dead Man Living To Me_

_Forgiven To Me  
You're Forgiven To Me  
How Can You Let A Dead Man Live?_

"_Have you come to a decision? Will you give up everything to be a deity like me? Are you willing to sell your soul to the Devil himself?" Zambinzu said to me as I stood before him in an ancient temple that seemed to collapse any minute. That didn't bother me though. I can easily burrow my way up through the debris so I have no reason to worry. What I do worry about is __him__, Zambinzu. He is a deity, the Deity of Time, being the very presence of time itself but, his power exceeds that of my father's by tenfold. _

_He stood on the other side of an altar as I waited below, just before the steps, allowing him to look down upon me as the sunlight hit the altar to make the white cloth glow. He didn't look the least bit amused, no surprise there, he doesn't show any emotion, regardless of the situation. However, I'm also like that. Emotions only slow me down and cause decadence which would only bug me until Hell froze over. I showed nothing when he offered me power at this moment but, I regret to say I'm not really interested. I never really was when it came to becoming another deity. That's completely absurd. I cannot become a deity, I don't meet the requirements. To be a deity you must have wisdom far beyond your years, beyond the extent of the universe and power that defies the natural law. My body couldn't handle that but it can handle being god-like. I try to gain as much power as possible without passing my limits though they are extremely high. I cast aside my thoughts as the air around us began to grow angry and impatient due to him and his short fuse._

_Forgiven To Me  
You're Forgiven To Me  
You're Just Another Dead Man Living To Me  
Forgiven To Me  
You're All Giving To Me  
How Can You Let A Dead Man Live?_

"_I decline. As much as I want to have that kind of power I must defy you, knowing that it's a trick invented by Giratina." Though he didn't show it, I could clearly tell in his golden eyes that he was slightly caught off guard. I wasn't a fool. To be a deity, one must sacrifice and throw away their own lives in the hands of evil ones destined to utterly destroy creation. That must've struck a nerve with him. _

_He loves toying with people, especially humans from the last time he attacked a village. I witnessed as he brutally tormented them, killing off the parents after a slow torture then making the children die slowly, agonizingly slowly. I didn't care much at all. Not about them, not about what he was doing to them. Unnecessary conflicts don't interest me much except this one._

_Forgiven To Me  
You're Forgiven To Me  
You're Just Another Nightmare Walking To Me  
You Were Driven To Me  
Now You're Given To Me  
How Can I Let A Nightmare Live?_

_Outside of these battered walls raged a bloody war against demons and foul beasts of all kinds. I wasn't any different from them but due to my great and terrible father, I am their superior. I lead my own army after his decease but that doesn't seem to be enough. I lost more men than the enemy but they wouldn't hit a girl so viciously, would they?_

_I have my own human form, appearing to be twenty-four years old with red hair, golden eyes and the useless Tenseiga at my left hip. I don't have any use for the sword but I never brought myself to get rid of it. Who knows, maybe someday when I'm actually alive it'll be useful for a change._

"_You catch on quick. But what makes you so sure that I'm sided with Giratina? That old witch only focuses on getting as many souls to release herself from the chains and wreck havoc upon us all. It's like a plague from below." I agree with him on that, that she __is__ a plague from Hell but still, I wouldn't trust him. Deep down I know he's just the same with a half corrupted mind. "If that's your answer then so be it. You can go and shed some more blood. Either way you go it doesn't matter to me. I'll be here waiting if you change your mind."_

_To Be Purified In Fire  
Anesthetic For The Pain  
As The Final Words Erupt From Your Mouth  
Who Will Remember Your Name?_

"_Don't count on it." In that instant, I realized my eyes were no different than his, filled with no emotions, just intense concentration to do what lingers in my mind without a regret but I turned away and headed for the huge corridor leading out to the bright world with a cleared mind, just focused on the war waiting for me._

"_One last thing out there, show no emotion and it can destroy your soul." His advice was meaningless to me. I never showed any emotion so that way I guard myself from wicked beings like Giratina and strengthen myself as I battle quite cold-heartedly._

_Forgiven To Me  
You're Forgiven To Me  
You're Just Another Dead Man Living To Me  
Forgiven To Me  
You're All Giving To Me  
How Can You Let A Dead Man Live?_

_I finally traveled out to the vast grassy planes where the most gruesome fight raged on without me. Already, carnages were left on the ground untouched as those monsters bit and fought each other. The enemy was a huge fortress of all feline demons, cats, panthers, cheetahs, etc. I'm familiar with each and every species as some spotted me hiking up the hill then charged at me with a savage attitude. They were a little too slow for me so I finished them off with just a few slashes from my poison claws._

Now I'm stuck in a circle, surrounded by those feline demons that breathed and practically slept in fire that survived the battle. I survived that battle along with just a few of my faithful followers but I didn't care if they lived or not. They all abandoned me, even my so-called right-hand man, Tsubaki. She was an ogre disguised as a human but she was undeniably weak. She vowed to stay by my side until death but she ran just in time to save her own pathetic life. As those demons slowly embraced me, they readied their smoking red fireballs in their mouths then fired it all at me with such intense force, I thought I would incinerate for just a second until I burned even hotter flames from my fist to form a blazing, dome shield around me. Their attacks blended in perfectly with my own until I made everything vanish in a puff of smoke.

_Forgiven To Me  
You're Forgiven To Me  
You're Just Another Nightmare Walking To Me  
You Were Driven To Me  
Now You're Given To Me  
No Longer Will The Nightmare Live_

I quickly ran away to the woods after slaying those demons, however, they have injured me in my right eye by nothing more than cheap swipes. I couldn't see out of it as the blood freely rolled down my cheek to drip off my chin, almost like I was crying painful tears of blood. It was painful but not enough to kill me; I've suffered worse only to recover so soon. However, I think this would scar me for a long time, if not then I couldn't see shit with it, depriving me from the joys of distance I could see. Taking out my anger and frustration bottled up inside wouldn't suffice, I needed to confront Tsubaki. I need her to feel the pain I feel after doing next to the absolute worse. She always knew me to be cruel so this wouldn't be a shock; however, I knew full well she wouldn't comply without a fight, that damn woman.

I fled to the cliffside, overlooking the low raised ocean in the dark night. I could tell it was about midnight as I spotted the Waxing Crescent Moon hanging just over my head with the stars encircling until I picked up on a desired scent. It was that of Tsubaki's, very distinguishing compared to the others'. It smelled of holy items since she was immune unless they were made from a deity. I pursued her scent by walking, I wasn't exhausted but I also wasn't in a hurry. The night was still young and I could wait before confronting her, just to plan out what to do if we did meet. About a mile up the coastline, I found her trying to escape me until she realized I stood in her way. What I assumed she forgot is that I run insanely fast, so fast people don't even see me until they're struck down and dying. I watched her in slight amusement only in my head as she held a surprised expression and backed up.

_To Be Purified In Fire  
Anesthetic For The Pain  
As The Final Words Erupt From Your Mouth  
Who Will Remember Your Name?_

"Uh, Lady Flare, I didn't expect to see you. Is the battle over? Did-Did we win?" I glared at her for saying that after ditching me. She was just like the enemy. Whenever things got too rough and over the edge they would flee to the hills only to be tracked down sometimes by me if I had a score to settle. I watched her take in the blood smearing my face and the severely battered eyes with her own, different eyes. They were both red like blood with one circular pupil; three tear drop-shaped ones circling them and connected together by a dotted line. I've seen them before somewhere, in a nearby village to the far south with humans living in it with eyes just like those except they had those from birth. She stole hers from one of those humans that traveled to another village with his family. That's why I call her weak. She relies on humans to gain her power when she could be even half as powerful as I am. Those humans she killed were slightly different than the others. They were a bit faster, smarter and more intimidating among their kind but it didn't matter. They all died the same way but only the father bestowed her, a gift. I could tell her fear was right on the surface as I quietly tucked the hair covering the right side of my face to expose the bloody mess directly to her.

"What do you think? Because of you, they almost tore my eye out. I have to thank you for that. Stay still." She backed up even more then readied an arrow straight at me, aiming for my other eye.

"Stay-Stay back! You bitch, don't think about only yourself! We were friends once, good friends but one tiny little mistake today turns you against me! Oh well, I always was planning to kill you sooner or later. So I pick sooner!" Not a second later, the arrow shot right for me but I easily caught it in my right hand and melted it, much to her surprise as she backed up.

"You actually considered us friends? Don't be so sensitive. I would never have you as a friend even if I was dying right here, right now. You aren't worthy to be associated with me." I shot back at her then quickly snatched her long, gray hair tightly in my palm and readied my other hand to snatch her right eye out. "Your eye, I must have it for your punishment."

_Walking The Line That The World Has Drawn  
Fighting For Balance Alone In The Dark  
Will You Carry The Burden The World Has Grown?  
Will You Destroy Everything In Your Sight?  
You Alone Can Give This One More Try  
You Alone Will Bury Me Tonight_

"Wait! I-I didn't mean it! Have a heart! Mercy, please give me mercy!" She dropped her bow to try to pry my hand off but I held a locked grip, she only fed my anger. My nails shone almost silver in the moonlight with a gloss and smoothness unreal even to me as I prepared to thrust my fingers in her socket.

"Sorry, I'm all out of mercy." I forcefully yanked her head up to get a better view and I could even in the darkness as I placed my fingers delicately around her eye then started to stretch the lids out, fighting with her easily once she fought to close it. When I stretched the skin out far enough, I jammed my fingers in carefully as to not damage the eye but that became difficult once she screamed to an ear-spitting volume and tried everything in her power to break free. The bloody sensation on my fingertips bothered me not one bit as I dug deeper into her skull and free massive amounts of the warm, crimson liquid outside. I could feel tiny nerves brushing over my nails, making her scream more to a higher volume until I felt a slimy cord attached to the back of her eye and led deeper into her skull. I easily won this battle as I carefully clamped my hand around the bloody organ while feeling that same cord of muscles and pinching at it until it finally became loose from the other muscles.

_To Be Purified In Fire  
Anesthetic For The Pain  
As The Final Words Erupt From Your Mouth  
Who Will Remember You Now?  
Who Will Remember Your Name?_

This was truly my desired payback. I enjoyed and savored each of her screams, ignoring the deafening volume and felt content with my brutal actions. If she survived after this then she'll definitely know never to run from my side in the fields of battle. However, this eye was strictly a human's eye so I wasn't quite sure if this transmutation would work but it's better than seeing out of one eye. Feeling that the disgusting sight and feel on my fingers were more than enough, I decided to end it completely by suddenly yanking out the eye and releasing her hair to watch her immediately fall to her knees and hold her empty socket as it practically shot out blood like a geyser. I watched her scream in intense pain for a few moments then looked at the retrieved organ. It stared back at me with that same crimson red look then I fingered the soft flesh over to look down at the end of the cord attached to the eye almost like the roots of a tree as I brought it up to my face. Learning transmutation from the fox demons of the north was too easy and simple. They invented that just incase they should lose a limb or two and replace it with another one. That was quite a handy technique as I felt the eye mutate into my skin, replacing the damaged one in my socket. It didn't hurt one bit, maybe stung but it wasn't anything to scream over. I closed my eye to focus it as the mutation came to a conclusion once I felt the two muscle strings conjoin together and become one. Once the connection was complete after a few moments for the nerves to settle in, I opened my eye then stared down at her after it spun around once after being exposed to the air. "This eye will suffice for now. As for you," She slowly, agonizingly slowly looked up to lock gazes while covering her bloody mess but she just waited for me to finish the job. I could tell she wanted to die, she wanted me to free her from the pain but this was necessary. I couldn't give her that pleasure or else it wouldn't be a punishment now would it? "You are forgiven but forsaken. Run from me or I assure you the next time we meet I'll kill you if you pull off another stunt like that. Filthy harlot, cower in fear just like all the others." With those words, I left her to die from bloodloss as I continued south to another village while wiping the blood away until I found shelter in a nearby cave for the night.

_Remember__ Your Name  
Remember Your Name  
(Forgiven To Me, You're Forgiven To Me)  
Remember Your Name  
(Forgiven To Me, You're Forgiven To Me)_

That was then, about six hundred years ago. Now I travel the islands with my servant, a loyal imp called Jaken whom I unintentionally saved from demons so he decided to tag along. One hundred years after I gain my new eye, the infamous Great Flood descended upon the land and covered it all with an endless blanket of salt water. I was told to flee to the mountaintops by no one other than the Deity of Water called Kyogre. I call myself fortunate to meet him but now I have nothing to do but to search for the sword I've coveted all my life, the phantom sword, the Tetsusaiga.

* * *


End file.
